All out of mercy
by Kibishii fuyu no kokoro
Summary: what would happen if things didn't go quite right with mizuki and iruka was killed what would naruto do and what would be the consequences of those actions, read and find out.
1. and blinded by hate you rush to oblivion

Kibishii fuyu no kokoro does not own naruto and if he did lee would be in every episode/chapter depending on what you like because he kicks ass like a mo fo lee do the opening "YOSH, AND SO THE FLAMES OF YOUTH EXPLODE, BEHOLD THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW, FLAMES WILL BE USED TO LIGHT MY FIREPLACE TO KEEP ME WARM AT NIGHT"

"**kyubi talk"**

"_Thinking/mind scape talk"_

You will know when I change scene or time skip but if u find the way I do this confusing let me know and I'll do what other people usually do in that situation, and jutsu is finished with no jutsu so if u can't figure that out than ….. Sorry.

The cool wind blew through the trees and gently touched the two men one standing, and the other slouched on the ground, back against a tree. Panting slightly the man against the tree smiled "Naruto is long gone and you can't get too him now you stinking traitor" he said in anger. Fist tightening on the weapon in his hand the man standing said "how can you protect that demon he killed your family, and yet here you are bleeding for him" shaking his head in confusion and frustration mizuki frowned shifting his feet for a better standing position.

Growling at the look of humor on iruka's face mizuki clenched his fist in anger again, "what good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?" asked the traitor in an angry tone scowling at the bloodied iruka. "don't you see Naruto is like me, anything is possible with that scroll, and there is no way Naruto, the demon fox won't use it to destroy the village" stated mizuki in a confident tone trying to hurt iruka emotionally before he died.

Smiling iruka said "your right, if naruto was the fox as you say" grinning at mizuki iruka said with pride "but Naruto is an excellent student that I recognize, he's hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes him." Glaring up at mizuki now anger filling him iruka shifted his hands on the ground to try and stand. "He knows the pain of others, he is not the monster fox he is uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"

Standing with a look of disgust on his face mizuki muttered in frustration "idiot"shifting into a fighting stance mizuki declared in a victorious voice "iruka i said i would kill you later, but i take that back". We have all seen this scene before, but wait isn't the hero supposed to show up here. "Die now!" spinning the fuma shuriken in his hand mizuki leapt towards iruka.

Lying at the base of a huge tree iruka smiled _"at least Naruto got away safely"_. In the end he had led a good life. [Flash back]

Laughing as Naruto hungrily slurped his ramen, iruka chuckled "it's not going to disappear, slow down". "nuw hawve tuo tran, mwust eat fwast" replied Naruto around a mouthful of ramen. Laughing harder as the boy nearly choked.

Slapping him on the back iruka smiled again as had a fit that Naruto was spiting broth all over his counter. "looks like you have some work to do" commented a still laughing umino. Who looked down to see Naruto was gone, "uwa hey Naruto come back here I won't clean this up u animal!" shouted iruka angrily as a vein popped out in his head, only to realize that Naruto was already gone.

"_I had to clean it up myself"_ thought iruka as he watched mizuki get closer to him.

Sprinting from his hiding spot to stop mizuki from killing his sensei, naruto leapt to knee him in the face, but was knocked aside by a back hand from mizuki. "nice try kid but I have been a ninja longer than you have been alive, you think a cheap trick like that can stop me?" asked a triumphant chunin.

"Fight me if you think you can win" naruto spat out pushing himself to his feet. Laughing at naruto and stabbing his weapon into the ground mizuki turned and snarled at the kid. _"Damn kid thinks I'm some kind of punk, alright time to teach him a lesson"._

Naruto had the wind knocked out of him by a fist to the gut, and that was followed by a kick to the chest. Flipping in the air to land on his knee naruto faced mizuki with determined eyes, "I wont lose to you" shouted the blond in anger as he sprinted at mizuki again only for it to have the same result. Picking himself up again Naruto tried to see a way through his defense _"so he uses a burst of speed to close the distance then knocks you back to stop a counter attack, I'll have to get creative" _thought Naruto anger lacing him.

"You're pathetic, thinking you can fight me i-will-tear-you-apart" stated mizuki even angrier that this kid thought he could fight an experienced ninja. Clenching his fists and snarling at Naruto mizuki took off using another burst of speed he hit naruto in the face, but this was what the blond was waiting for, as he unrolled some ninja wire and wrapped it around mizuki's arm as the fist connected. Using the wire naruto pulled mizuki into a haymaker punch to the stomach and followed up with a quick three punch combo to the face, ribs, and back to the face. Before leaping into the air and kicking him in the bottom of the jaw hard enough to lift him off the ground and toss him away.

Breathing hard naruto smiled at the prone form of mizuki lying on the ground, but his smile faded as mizuki rose to his feet as if hit he had taken didn't hurt at all. Looking at naruto, mizuki smiled _"this is pissing me off, I better finish this before anbu shows up" _thought a worried mizuki. "Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" naruto leapt off the ground just in time to dodge the huge fireball that came his way. Landing he placed his hands together _"if he wants a ninjutsu battle so be it"_ "kage bunshin no jutsu"

The air was thick with smoke and movement could be detected behind it. As the smoke cleared 200 naruto's stood grinning at mizuki "ALRIGHT LETS GET WILD" they all shouted at once leaping at mizuki, who proceeded to take out two opponents to his left with thrown kunai, only to get a fist to the face. Smiling in triumph naruto was shocked when mizuki exploded into smoke. "Replacement jutsu" naruto said frustration searching the area for the traitor.

"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" mizuki shouted from up in the trees letting loose a ball of flame which enveloped the clones while naruto was thrown out of the way. Laughing when the smoke cleared and naruto was nowhere in sight mizuki thought _"he must have turned to dust under my power"_.

Facing _iruka_ mizuki smiled evilly "now you die" sprinting forward and grabbing the huge fuma shuriken mizuki began to spin said weapon and threw it at the helpless iruka _"naruto thank you for trying" _iruka thought as the weapon imbedded its self into his chest. As the academy instructor died his life flashed before his eyes and he felt peace envelope him.

Laughing at iruka mizuki turned to search for the forbidden scroll, and was shocked at what he saw _"impossible". His whole being was shaken._

Naruto, walking into the clearing after he recovered. Dropped to his knees at the sight of iruka's lifeless corpse and began to cry._ "I'm too late iruka sensei forgive me"_.

"Oh yes that's right, i killed iruka, and now there is no one left to help you", mizuki was enjoying himself now _"he finally understands _"Spinning the bloody weapon mizuki slowly walked forward confident the fight was won. "In the end you couldn't even help him, you just let him die and now you shall join him, did you really think you could fight a ninja who survived the kyubi attack" smirked the weapon toting chunin in confidence.

At the man's words anguish was replaced with rage, rage at him for killing someone precious to him, at the village for hating him, and anger at himself for letting iruka die".

"I'm gunna kill you motherfucker!" screamed naruto all his anger pouring into a bestial roar throwing a kunai snatched from his pouch knocking the fuma shuriken out of mizukis hand. Then immediately Rushing forward instinctively drawing a kunai from his pouch, mizuki also drew a kunai and charged, but just as the knives were about to clash time froze, and naruto was transported to his mind scape.

Standing there in front of a huge cage with a seal scribed on the front a voice called out to him. "**Do you want revenge on all those who stand against your happiness, do you hate this man before you?**" "Yes" naruto whispered back anger in his voice, he knew who he was speaking to, no other being could have such a cruel, evil voice. "yes kyubi i want to destroy him" "**hahahahahaha, good now i shall give you but an ounce of my power, and i shall ********make**** you into a true shinobi in one fell swoop but, if you want that you must tear this seal from the door, allowing me to pass through you, and into the demon realm, but be warned there will be side effects**" smirked the demon fox in excitement. "Do you think i care, I want him dead" said Naruto acidly, "**well then what are you waiting for**" taunted the fox.

Running forward naruto let all the pain he had kept bottled up all these years pour out of him and into the seal in the form of rage, and hate. As the world turned white naruto was left with the after image of a horrified fox's face burned into his memory and a demonic scream of "**noooooooooo**".

An explosion rocked the clearing in which the two would be combatant's occupied, mizuki being the experienced ninja he was leap back receiving only minor wounds. "What the hell was that?" spouted the chunin shocked, he had lost sight of the kid after that blast and was staring at the last place he saw him before all the confusion, and sure enough as the smoke cleared a shape appeared.

Standing there with his back bent down, arms hanging past his lowered head as if broken, naruto's face was hidden in the shadow of his bangs. "Why...head...hurt?" the young teen muttered in confusion. Clearly not thinking all that straight, gazing up slowly to stare at mizuki, naruto's eyes flashed with hate "you...kill...you!" and flinging himself forward arms flapping behind him forgotten, naruto kicked at mizuki's chest, spinning to the left mizuki barely dodged only to be tagged by a kick to the shoulder as naruto spun quickly using his momentum to power the speed of the kick.

Slowly pushing himself off the ground mizuki stared in fear and disbelief at what he saw, there standing before him was, naruto uzumaki hair wild and hands finally remembered balled into fists by his sides, chakra swirling around him making his whole body seem to be wreathed in blue flames. "Please" mizuki pleaded "have mercy".

Shaking his head naruto raised his hand above his head knowledge suddenly sprouting from his mind "sorry" muttered the crazed blond finally speaking in full sentences again. Rage flooding through him he muttered heatedly "All out of mercy". Mizuki's eyes widening in fear he released a scream, as if it was torn from his soul."eyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!".

Swinging his hand down in a slicing motion diagonally in front of the traitor he muttered automatically "Kaze rirīsu:-Fū no ha no jutsu". Turning and walking away from mizuki as blood sprayed from the wound that had literally cut him in half a red rain began to fall on naruto covering his face in blood. He had walked not even ten paces before his eyes grew wide as memories and knowledge suddenly flooded his mind, dropping to his knees and clutching his head in pain naruto began to black out, falling forward onto his face in the bloody mud, his last thought before he entered blackness was "_I'm sorry iruka sensei i wasn't strong enough...forgive me please_". And tears streaming down his face Naruto blacked out.

So this is the end of the first chapter of my story its more to see what you guys think than anything else I will start writing the next chapter immediately, as I do like the concept so far but it is not out of my nature to take suggestions so pleases R&R and let your youthfulness explode forth bye for now.

I have up dated this chapter it needed a few descriptive words among other things so please enjoy.

Kaze rirīsu:-Fū no ha no jutsu = wind release: wind blade jutsu it creates a high density wind sharpened to a blade able to slice through a person evidently, it is similar to a jutsu used by an anbu in one of the latest episodes of Naruto. There should be a new chapter up in the next few days. I just re did this chapter adding in some small stuff.


	2. And dim from sorrow is mine eye

Alright so I have updated this chapter finally and shall await your comments. Now I found this opener in crimson flame of the kitsune by Chibi PO'd Hiei and am giving him the credit it was just funny.

Sarutobi-sama, do the disclaimer!

Sarutobi (puffs on his pipe): Hm Kibishii fuyu no Kokoro doesn't own Naruto. The very notion of someone owning one of my villagers is quite ridiculous.

AN: Yeah, tell that to Kishimoto...

Sitting in his office looking through his crystal ball the third hokage sat back with a sigh, "_so naruto won but at what cost" wondered the old hokage sadly_. _"Two chunin dead and a child most likely scared"_ he didn't know how he could help naruto, or spin this to the council without a backlash frustrated and sad he blew out a puff of smoke in anger. But the most concerning thing was, where naruto had learned that last jutsu and where all that power had come from.

"_Did the fox give him that power and that jutsu, could his lust for death be that strong that he would do something like that?"_. Puffing on his pipe worriedly he called for anbu to collect Naruto, iruka's body and to burn mizuki's as well. Sighing yet again he knew one thing for sure he was getting to old to be hokage anymore.

The chirping of birds could be heard as well as someone speaking, no two people, but naruto didn't want to open his eyes, the incident that had happened before he fell unconscious still fresh in his mind. _"_I_ failed iruka sensei I am a loser, couldn't even save one of my most precious people"_ tears springing to his eyes naruto cried silently for his fallen teacher.

"**What are you crying about kit you're not the one who died and you're also not the one who got fused into the mind and body of an eleven year old runt!" growled the kyubi. **Confused Naruto asked **"**_what are you talking about, I thought you were returning to the demon realm? "_

"**I was but the seal had a safety on it that should it was to be removed I would become fused to you essentially making all of my power your power, and my memories, and knowledge of jutsu, but as for jutsu I have largely no need for hand seals so it would be better to test all of the jutsu I know in a controlled environment before using them in battle. ** Commented the kyubi seriously.

"_But why are you telling me all of this?" asked the blond in curiosity._** "your living for both of us now kit and I don't even know how long this whole mind meld thing is going to last so after I'm gone you are gunna have to kill someone for making this all happen to me" muttered an angry kyubi. **_"No I won't kill for you" said Naruto fervently ._**frustrated kyubi muttered "never mind that for now you should open your eyes for now and see what going on or there liable to think you're in a coma" said kyubi annoyed the brat refused his offer.**

Opening his eyes naruto tried to push aside all of the memories and knowledge he was receiving constantly and focus on the present. Looking around the room he saw he was in the hospital, _"white sheets white walls and a nasty looking tray of food, yeah definitely the hospital" though Naruto exasperated. _And there sitting in the chair at the side of his bed was the hokage talking with an anbu black ops "yes kuma I understand and that is the right procedure but in this case I want you to double it alright" said the elderly ninja frowning "hai" replied kuma disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"_what was that about the old man usually isn't this agitated about anything, must be because of what happened with iruka sensei" thought the teen once again feeling heart ache for the loss of his teacher._

Turning his head Sarutobi saw Naruto's eyes open and smiled "awake are we" stated the hokage glad Naruto was alright. "I'm fine jiji" naruto muttered trying not to worry the old man.

Frowning as he saw straight through the young boys front Hiruzen said worriedly "naruto it was not your fault about what happened to iruka, ninja die and that is the way things are and he died in not only the villages protection but yours as well, and that is how would have wanted to go" finished the hokage with a soft voice holding his pipe carfully. Shaking his head in frustration Naruto replied sobbing "but why did he have to die, maybe if I was just a little bit faster I could have gotten there in time" tears streaming down his face Naruto was surprised at what the hokage said next.

"Then train so that never happens again, live your life for iruka and for those you can protect from harm" Hiruzen said confident his words would convince the boy. "Become strong enough so that no one you love will ever die again, because even though this wasn't your fault I know you will be a powerful and splendid ninja and maybe even hokage one day" said the old hokage smiling at the boy hoping he would stop crying.

Staring at the hokage in shock naruto realized what was on his night stand a leaf Hitai-ate, "but i failed the test" said Naruto confused. "Yes" said Sarutobi grinning "but you did stop a criminal and traitor and you used a far more advanced version of the bunshin so I feel that under the circumstances you have earned the title of genin ninja" replied the wizened old fat (sorry can't help but make fun of sarutobi's age). Tearing up again naruto nodded his thanks still depressed. "iruka's funeral in tomorrow and the day after you will meet your team, because of what has happened I have delayed things so others may come and pay their respects to iruka" nodding again naruto picked up the headband and looked at it, it seemed to be slightly worn as If it had belonged to someone else before him. Then naruto saw it the chip he had put in the side with one of his pranks on iruka sensei, looking quickly up at the hokage he said "this was iruka sensei's wasn't it" said Naruto not really needing an answer, feeling numb inside.

Nodding the hokage pulled out another and tossed it to naruto. "And this is yours, keep iruka's but remember that was his pride and honor you hold in your hand so take care of it" the hokage said wanting Naruto to be proud that he was being entrusted with this. As the hokage stood and walked to the door he said laughingly "excuse me Naruto I have a lot to do before the funeral tomorrow so I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow". Nodding Naruto waved to the hokage still stunned he had graduated. As the door closed behind the hokage naruto stared down at the leaf headband and couldn't believe what he had been told, gripping the hitai-ate. _"With this in my hand I swear to do what I think iruka sensei would want and protect the village with my life, to never give up and never quit until I die"_ thought the determined teen tears streaming down his face. _"I know the village will never accept me after my failure to protect iruka sensei, but that doesn't matter because that is why I was born, to protect others." _Thought Naruto saddened that he was a pariah _"even from their own feelings"._

A warm sun was beating down in the graveyard where iruka was to buried, and standing in lines were all of the people who had come to show their respect to a fallen comrade. Facing the assembled ninja the hokage was standing upon a podium with Naruto to the left of him. Face sad the hokage spoke in a somber voice "iruka umino loved this village and gave his life in its defense, and though we will all miss him dearly, we can't let his death dampen our will of fire" the third hokage announced "he would wish us to live long and happy lives, and make him proud by becoming stronger and protecting the village he loved so much".

Stepping down from the pedestal sarutobi motioned for naruto to step up and take his turn, nodding naruto stepped up looking straight ahead focusing on what he wanted to say, reaching into his pocket he removed iruka's headband. Starring down at it he spoke just loudly enough for everyone to hear "I was always pulling pranks and joking around, but I practiced every day on my ninja skills, I wasn't as good as some other people in my class but I tried" shaking his head with a grin on his face naruto remembered one day in the academy in particular. "i placed glue on all the seats in the classroom but iruka had noticed and cleaned his seat, but not before half the class had to be removed from their seats with tools" laughing sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek Naruto looked up. "later I asked him why he never said anything to everyone so they didn't get stuck to their seats" smiling Naruto quoted "people who grow to use to a certain situation will never survive in the ninja world, so those who noticed will continue to be careful and those who were not will never make the mistake again", the whole crowd was mesmerized by the blond teen's words. Smiling the third watched on. Looking sadder than ever Naruto finished the story, "he told me that s=day it was my job from now on to make the others schooling more interesting, so that when they became real ninja they would live long lives" nodding Naruto looked down again happy that he could finally share his story with someone. "I took that to heart and made school life hell for everyone and the people I liked the best got it the worst"

Standing in the crowd the rest of the rookies couldn't believe their ears, their teacher ad Naruto torture them like that all these years. With sad eyes Naruto looked upon the crowd again "he was the best man I ever knew and a great teacher making sure all of his students got his attention, and that no one was left behind, I remember one lesson in particular, it made me base my whole ninja career off his ideals" finished the blond as he began another story grinning.

"Naruto you have to take class more seriously the stuff I teach can help you" said iruka sternly a frustrated look on his face, and fists on his hips. turning his head away naruto laughed "I don't need any of this I'm already a good ninja, and besides I don't get most of this stuff" finished naruto looking embarrassed "well that's why I'm here to help you understand" said iruka smiling that even in his boasting Naruto still managed to ask for help.

Looking up at the crowd naruto placed the hiate-ate back in his pocket and continued his speech. "and he was always willing to help, he believed in his students and helped me get stronger, but his true gift to us was the endless determination he possessed" looking up at the sky naruto spoke not for the ninja only but for his teacher up there somewhere up there. "I don't know where my life is going to take me from this point forward but all I do know is that iruka sensei will live on through all of us, in our hearts and memories". Stepping down naruto turned and walked over to the coffin and placed his flower and said his good byes, with tears in his eyes naruto walked away _"goodbye iruka sensei, I won't dwell on the fact I failed you but I will focus on getting stronger and no one will ever hurt someone I care about again"_

Walking down the streets of his home village naruto was lost in his own thoughts, he knew the village hated him but he couldn't help but try and find a way to win them over, _"I may be an outcast but I don't have to like it"_ when he suddenly bumped into someone and knocked them over falling on top of them. "Oh sorry" naruto muttered grabbing the persons hand and helping them up. "Well watch where you're going next time alright geez, men are all the same" said the person annoyed. Looking for the first time at the person who he had knocked down he was shocked. "Ino?" asked the former jinchuriki in surprise. "Naruto?" said in also in surprise. Starring at each other for a second naruto noticed that Ino was still wearing her funeral outfit, "I saw you and all the others at the funeral" Naruto said quietly. "Yeah all the rookies were there even Sasuke-kun, well for a while at least" Ino replied softly.

Nodding Naruto turned to walk away but stopped two strides from her "I'm sorry Ino I tried to get there in time but I was just to slow i..i wasn't strong enough" he finished in a faltering voice and trying to hide his tears he turned away. "We all heard what happened Naruto and it's not your fault" said Ino trying to comfort him. "DON'T YOU DARE PITY ME IT WAS MY FAULT AND IT IS MY BURDEN TO BARE, but in the end that is what will push me to the limit of my power and make me strive for more at any cost, even if it means sacrificing myself to protect everyone else I would do it gladly" looking back at in Naruto smiled sadly making Ino's heart tear a little. "That is my lot in life, I was born a human sacrifice and that is how I will die" walking away Naruto faced the horizon grim faced, he would strike down all who tried to hurt his home not for himself but for everyone he was born to protect, death would ride on his shoulder and he would welcome the company.

A few hours later all the students from iruka's class except for Sasuke, and naruto of course, were gathered at Chojji's favorite barbeque restaurant in their own way paying their respect to iruka, but also to discuss what Naruto had told Ino. "the only time he smiled during the whole conversation is when he laughed at his own death like it was something he was ready for" tears forming in her eyes she recalled that smile like he was laughing in the shingami's face. "this is not good" Shikimaru muttered worried. Looking at the rest seriously "Naruto doesn't have a lot of people in his life that he can count on most of us didn't really spend too much time with him at the academy with the exception of iruka sensei, Chojji, Kiba, and myself the rest of you were no more than acquaintances and all of us but iruka didn't even see him very much outside of class" finished the closet genius flatly.

"he speaks the truth I myself never saw Naruto except in class" stated Shino formally, all nodding the same Sakura asked curiously "well what can we do, and its iruka sensei who died why are we so worried about Naruto?". Shaking his head in frustration Shikimaru droned on as if he didn't care "man it's too troublesome to explain to you". Letting that sink in Shikimaru pulled out a smoke he had snagged from his dad and lit it, he didn't really smoke them as much as hold them in his mouth and let them burn away, but something about the smell was relaxing for him. "Idiot stop acting cool that thing stinks" Ino said angrily "deal with it I like them" Shikimaru muttered irritated trying to deflect her. "He's right guys Naruto might not be our closest friend but he is still part of our extended pack we can't let him suffer alone even if he is kind of annoying" Kiba said agitated, covering his nose from the smell.

"Well I guess it's decided we are going to have to befriend Naruto, and try and help him before he closes himself off from others." Shikimaru said actually inhaling for once as if to punctuate his words and breathing smoke across the table, as they all nodded he smiled _"looks like my plan worked, I like Naruto a lot but he is always clowning around and that kind of puts everyone off especially the girls, so now at least he should have some people to talk to"_ and with that Shikimaru and Chojji stood up and walked out of the restaurant waving at the rest as they went, next was Shino and Kiba who not really walking together decided the meeting was done and had things to do, and that left all the girls alone, at this point they began kissing each other and had a huge make out/pillow fight, well what else did you expect there girls, that's what the_y _do alone with other girls right?.

Alright so this is the second chapter still kind of short but I want to get some stuff out there and the next chapter will definitely be longer for you guys, so as usual R&R and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, thanks for reading.

p.s smoking is bad for you don't smoke unless you want to be cool and are old enough to smoke, I only had Shikimaru smoking because it seems like in the manga and anime he is missing something and I figured out that's what it was bye for now.

Update complete but i shall see what you think alright just pm me with your thoughts If you can't review


	3. Yet hope is the flame of life

Alright here is chapter 3 i am looking forward to hearing what you think, as I write I like to listen to music so mostly because I feel like it i am going to give you a three song playlist of the top three for this chapter. Yeah I know you're all just so excited so here we go the first is pistol pistol on the album the re-up by Eminem, the next is hit the floor by bullet for my valentine off the album the Poison, and the last last to know by three days grace off the album life starts now. So now on with the song and thanks for reading Kakashi-sensei do the disclaimer

"hmm" (looks up) "oh no thank you" (looks back down omg his book is gone) (kibishii is holding his book over a fire) "do it or the book dies". "Ok, Kibishii fuyu no Kokoro does not own Naruto that would be slavery" (catches book and starts stroking it like the perv he is). YOSH now we begin.

Shining sun and chirping birds were not seen as a lone boy in an orange outfit walked towards the academy, he couldn't see any of it and that was because he was lost in thought. Studying every jutsu he could find and using the Kyubi's knowledge to find the best one to start with, stopping dead he smiled as he found one "Kage no kurōn bakuhatsu" he muttered in interest.

"hm, shadow clone explosion?" said a guy with a crazy gravity deifying hairstyle and one eye, not to mention the mask covering his face. Looking at the man in surprise Naruto asked in excitement "what do you know the jutsu?" he was obviously a ninja from the headband "I suppose I do" said the irritating man nonchalantly "could you show me how to do it?" Naruto asked even more interested.

"Maybe later i am going to be late for something if I don't go so I guess I'll see you around" said the man mildly, Disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Sighing in frustration Naruto continued on his way while practicing on of the simplest chakra control exercise the kyubi knew, he was focusing chakra on different parts of his body slowly trying to make a constantly moving air current across his skin. It was proving useful because if he used too much chakra it would give him a slash the size of a paper cut, and not enough and nothing would happen.

"**You're making some progress at least kit" **said kyubi in a happy tone _"yeah but not enough, I'm covered in cuts and this is so time consuming, not to mention the weights I spent all that money iruka-sensei left me on. I can't even move properly there so heavy, at least I got chakra weights rather than normal ones this way I can deactivate them with a seal" _muttered Naruto frustrated**"come on its only 80 extra pounds at this point" **said kyubi sarcastically.

Chuckling Naruto retorted in mild irritation _"yeah but these will increase as my muscles get used to the weight so it will constantly be heavy, it's worth it though I did my morning training and had to bandage my hands again cause I still have trouble directing the chakra to heal my wounds"_sighing in irritation at having to repeat himself kyubi reiterated his previous words** "I told you it's like concentrating chakra into your hands but to the injured part of your body the rush of chakra will do the rest". **

Looking down at his hands Naruto focused on his hand and he felt chakra slowly flow into it and heal his hand, but just like him he used too much and the excess poured through his skin and out of his palm blasting a hole in the ground. Staring in shock Naruto looked at the hole, not huge but for pure chakra it was big. Suddenly curious the teen asked in interest _"how much chakra do I have?" _

"**you have more than the village at this point, probably more than all the sannin combined, but as you learn to use it you will need less and less of it for every jutsu you use". **Replied the kyubi as if it was no big deal. Naruto had been taught a jutsu at the academy for letting others gauge your chakra strength it required no seals it was just focusing your chakra into a solid wave inside your body an directing the wave at someone and depending on how much you had and how strong it was you could be put in a class, naruto was in the top right from the begging but now he had more chakra than before he wanted to test it. Seeing a ninja thirty feet from himself he focused his chakra in the appropriate way and pushed it towards the unsuspecting man.

Kenishi Ichikawa was enjoying his day, he had just finished his morning exercise and was wondering what to eat before he went to get his mission. when suddenly there was a huge wave of crushing chakra hitting him in the back, he dropped to his knees and couldn't move it was like he could see a sword stabbing into his chest, like he was already dead and gone ten years, he just wanted the killing blow to come and finish him off he would go insane from this amount of what he could only call killing intent. It was an ocean of blood flowing over him and all he could do was give up and down. Then suddenly nothing, the death blow did not come, the ocean did not envelope him, and he was alive, so exalted was he that he fell unconscious with a smile upon his lips.

Naruto couldn't believe it, he had knocked a chunin ninja unconscious from the pressure of his chakra, he couldn't use this on anyone from the expression on the man's face it was a terrifying experience, so terrifying in fact that death was preferable. **"That was the funniest thing I have seen in years a full grow man getting knocked out by our chakra pressure, kit your awesome you show me such good stuff".**

Shaking his head naruto realized he was half a block from the academy and decide to leave before someone came to check on the chakra presence they had just felt and, was running to the academy at full speed.

Naruto ran into the school and walked to iruka's former class room and opened the door feeling sad just from touching the door knowing iruka wouldn't be on the other side. As the door slid open Naruto saw the class was full only three seats were empty so walking over Naruto sat down without looking around and just stared out the window looking bored. "This class is only for people who passed the ninja exam idiot" muttered Sasuke Uchiha "look up at my forehead moron" replied Naruto. Glancing at his forehead Sasuke shrugged "so I guess they took pity on you after all, I can't believe they gave you that just because your sensei died and there trying to make you feel better" said Sasuke snidely. Tilting his head down slightly Naruto began directing his chakra pressure at Sasuke. And as the dark haired boy stood there shaking Naruto glared up at him, before shouting in rage "YOU DARE BRING HIS DEATH INTO THIS, HE DIED FOR THE VILLAGE, ME, YOU, AND YOU DARE INSULT HIS MEMORY BY BRINGING HIM INTO THIS PETY BARB TRADE" rage greater than he could remember boiled inside Naruto as he slowly raised the chakra pressure "the only reason I don't beat you into oblivion Is that iruka-sensei would disapprove" finished Naruto released his hold on his chakra and sat back down gripping the table to stop himself from hitting Sasuke. Not realizing that even if the whole class had not gotten a direct hit from it they were all shaken by the pure fear that they felt when confronted with that power. "you uzumaki calm down" said a teacher "now as I call out the names and teams your jonin instructors will come and pick you up so be patient.

Shaking his head Naruto looked back out the window trying to calm down, _"why do I have to be here, this is a waste of my time I could be out there training right now"_. Messing up his hair in frustration Naruto began the air current chakra control exercise again, hating every moment he was in that class room.

Looking at Sakura and Ino Naruto knew they both wanted to be on Sasuke's team. But Naruto didn't care, not even if he was with Sakura anymore, _"such wants are not for a human sacrifice"_ he reminded himself. "Ok team 1…."at this Naruto ignored him until he heard "team 7 Sakura haruno, Naruto uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha" finished the nameless teacher. Sakura looking from Naruto to Sasuke she felt hopeless, they hated each other, Naruto was scary and weird, and Sasuke was …. Well Sasuke, shaking her head she sighed again. While Naruto glared at something outside, and Sasuke glared straight at Naruto. "Idiot" he muttered, "shut it sasugay" Naruto shot back. Going to smack Naruto Sakura was surprised when he suddenly leapt from his chair flipping back over it and had a kunai at the back of her neck. Everyone was staring at him and he was the most shocked of everyone "I _did all of th_at on _instinct"_ he thought flabbergasted.

"**Yeah kit this is one of the benefits of having all my experience, you had good reflexes to begin with but now you can instinctively tell when a blow is coming and you automatically try and avoid it" said the kyubi in a smug tone. **Focusing back to the topic at hand Naruto muttered embarrassed "sorry I don't like being touched" and sat back down. Everyone face palmed _"yeah right he dodges a hit and pulls a kunai on his new team mate and blows it off like nothing he's crazy" _shaking his head the teacher announced the next team. "team 8 Hinata hyuga, Shino aburame, and Kiba inuzuka" "team ten Shikimaru nara, Ino yamanaka, and Chojji akamichi". "That is the last team your jonin instructors should be in shortly good luck in the rest of your lives" waving the man walked out. Sighing Naruto sat back to wait _"a fan girl and an emo bastard, my life truly is sacrifice"_.

Two hours later Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were still sitting in the class room all looking bored except Naruto who was throwing a kunai in the air and catching it, while also practicing the wind skin jutsu "he is so late" Sakura muttered angrily stomping her foot. Giving Sakura a surprised look he said "oh really?" Naruto replied sarcastically "I didn't notice me and Sasuke here were too busy playing patty cake to notice or new squad leader is two hours and five minutes late", giving the other teen boy a look of annoyance Sasuke went back to staring at the wall.

Starring at the door Naruto threw the kunai into the wall next to it muttering in anger "sensei feel free to waste your own time but please do not waste mine". Walking into the class room there new sensei said "yo" waving. Standing there was the man Naruto had spoken with before, "so you were still late anyway, you could have at least shown me the jutsu if you were going to be late anyway" Naruto stated shaking his head in irritation. Staring at the genin for a second before seeming to recognize him the man said in surprise "oh, it's you". blinking as if thinking rapidly the man stated "well you see on my way over here I saw some hooligans littering so I went around and collected up all the trash in the village and recycled it for the good of the community" he finished with an eye smile.

All of them began having serious eye twitches so Naruto spoke for the group "that is the worst excuse of all time". "Yes well, I am your new jonin teacher meet me on the roof and we can continue his charming get together" and with that he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Both standing at once Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the room, Naruto counted to ten then followed not wanting to have to hear Sakura's nattering or deal with Sasuke and his attitude.

Cresting the top of the stairs he saw the others already sitting on the ground waiting for him all but there new sensei looked annoyed "what?" asked Naruto, "what took you so long?" Sakura retorted in curiosity. Smiling Naruto replied nonchalantly "oh I was just thinking that this is pretty boring so I have some shadow clones training since it would be rude for me to just walk off" replied a grinning Naruto.

Looking at the supposed dead last of the academy Kakashi wondered to himself "_so he is training even now, and he is the dead last?"_ "How many do you have training right now?" Kakashi asked curiously "around 400" Naruto replied waving his hand inconsequently. Looking shocked Kakashi said mildly "Yes, well now that were all here why don't you tell me something about yourselves".

"Well why don't you start, so we know what you want to hear" said Naruto. "Fair enough" muttered there new teacher who promptly put away his book. "My name is Kakashi hatake, I like something's, and dislike others, I have many hobbies and my dreams are none of your business" Kakashi finished nodding happily. "all we learned was his name" muttered Sakura disappointed. Kakashi pointed at Naruto signaling him to go next shrugging Naruto said in an intense voice "my name is Naruto uzumaki, I like ramen and training, my only hobby is training, but my goal is to protect the entire village and the hokage with my life, and to never let anyone I care about die again, even if I have to sacrifice myself" finished Naruto looking depressed and determined at the same time. Shaking his head Kakashi thought frustrated _" ok that is going to have to change before it gets any worse" _thought Kakashi. "_I gotta try and cheer him up somehow" Sakura thought worried about her teammate_.

She immediately put her hand on Naruto's shoulder in comfort, _"idiot"_ was all Sasuke thought irritated. Kakashi then pointed at Sakura "you", straightening up Sakura said in a firm voice "my name is Sakura haruno, I like (looks at Sasuke), also I want to make my friends and comrades happy (looks at Naruto), and my dream is (looks at Sasuke and blushes)".

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like much and I don't feel the need to tell you what I do like, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream… no my goal is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone". Starring at Sasuke all three thought very differently Kakashi _"as I thought"_, Naruto "_jackass"_, Sakura "_he is so cool"_. "Alright well that's enough for now meet at training ground 7 at 6:00 am tomorrow and don't eat any breakfast, Naruto you stay the rest… bye" he said waving them off eye smiling.

After the others had left Naruto stared dully at Kakashi and asked interestedly "so what do you want", staring at the genin Kakashi said in a concerned voice "look Naruto you can't do this, iruka wouldn't blame you so why gives you the right to?" Shaking his head Naruto said depressed "I failed and I refuse to forget that" sighing Kakashi muttered in a lecturing tone "well I failed to protect one of my friends in the past so I shut myself off from others and look what it has done to me, i am always late, I constantly read this book so I don't have to talk to people, and it works I have no friends or family left and I am alone".

Staring at the jonin in shock, Naruto wondered if he was right. "Please Naruto I don't want you to end up like me so smile would ya, and remember iruka loved the happy you so be happy alright" nodding in conviction Kakashi vanished in a whirl of leaves. Looking at the last spot he had seen his teacher Naruto thought at a furious pace "_is he right am I doing something iruka would disapprove of, am I turning my back on the things he believed in, friends, family, I have none of those and that means I have nothing to fight for, I am a sword without a purpose" _walking over to the railing on the roof and staring out across the village Naruto'seyes softening for the first time since iruka's death. He stared down at the village and wondered "_how are you guys doing, Chojji, Shikimaru, Kiba, Ino" _he was surprised when he thought the last, "_why her?"_ turning and walking for the entrance to the roof Naruto went to seek out his future "_and maybe some ramen"_ he thought with a smile.

The next day th_e_ newlymade team 7 stood waiting for their teacher yet again, Naruto smiled as he thought of how he had mastered two ninjutsu yesterday, _"this will surprise that one eyed bastard, well that and_ _the taijutsu the kyubi knew from all the humans he attacked"._

Looking at his two teammates Naruto sighed disparagingly Sakura was going to be a liability, and Sasuke would only get in his way but maybe he could show Sakura some ninjutsu and toughen her up, "yo". Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, "late again eh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto commented uncaringly. Nodding quickly Kakashi said seriously "yes well there was an old lady who needed help crossing the street". Cutting him off Naruto said impatiently "whatever just tell us why we're here already" he finished with a slight smile.

"_Hey, at least he's consistent"_ thought the same blond. Nodding Kakashi stated firmly "well today we will be having a test to see if you are ready to become ninja" seeing the shock on the three genins faces Kakashi smiled "you will have to get one of these bells from me by 12 noon or you will fail and be sent back to the academy" showing them the two bells tied to his belt Kakashi smiled.

"Now the rules are, come at me as if you intend to kill me or you won't stand a chance", "ready" pausing more for dramatic effect than anything else Kakashi looked at all three seriously nodded and shouted "go".

all three genin disappeared and Kakashi looked around. _"Good hiding, but Sakura's is to text book_". Reaching into his pouch and pulling out his book Kakashi began to pretend to read, studying the forest around him trying to locate Naruto and Sasuke who had disappeared. Sasuke who was hidden in a tree approximately 30 meters to his new sensei's back was waiting biding is time until Naruto did something stupid to distract the jonin so he could attack and get one of those bells.

Dodging to the left as a hail of kunai and shuriken came at him Kakashi spun quickly and blocked two more and caught a third, twisting to block a kick from naruto Kakashi threw him away and began reading his book again, "the first ninja skill taijutsu" was all he said. Smiling Naruto said "you might want to put that book down I don't want to cripple you old man" he joked, shaking his head Kakashi waved the boy on.

Leaping at the older man Naruto feigned a kick to the head as it was dodged he placed his hand on the ground and spun to kick Kakashi in the side only to have it blocked again.

Releasing Naruto's lag Kakashi smiled asking cheekily "is that all you got?" leaping into the air Naruto kicked at Kakashi's face, who dodged and blocked the elbow that was aimed at his head, as Naruto's feet touched the ground again he back flipped kicking at Kakashi's jaw as he did so and actually touching one of the bells on his flip. Leaping away Kakashi was amazed _"I can't read my book while fighting this kid, his taijutsu shouldn't be this good"._

Making hand signs Naruto smiled "Fūton: Daitoppa" shouted the blond in triumph blasting Kakashi with the wind. As the wind died down Naruto asked cheekily "how did you like that sensei?". "That was rather good" said Kakashi in a pleased voice as he appeared from beneath Naruto saying "Doton: Shinjuuuzanshu no jutsu". "but it won't help you" said Kakashi standing in front of Naruto who was currently up to his neck in dirt, "you might be good for a genin but your still a genin, don't forget that" muttered Kakashi looking down on the blond in amusement.

But his look became confused when the blond began laughing wildly. Eyes wild and voice raged Naruto's laughing stopped dead and looking up at Kakashi he muttered in an animalistic voice "boom". An explosion rocked the surrounding clearing, landing on the branch of a tree 50 meters from the explosion Kakashi smile "_lure me in with a flashy jutsu then when I drop my guard slightly hit me with a big move, nice kid very nice"_

From the bush she was hiding under Sakura as shocked _"when did Naruto get this good"_, several feet away Sasuke thought _"how did Naruto get this good the idiot failed three times, huh oh well ill beat Kakashi easy if Naruto was able to do that" _though the supposed genius smugly. As the smoke cleared a single figure could be seen standing in the middle of the crater that was created by the explosion.

"how are you not injured?" asked Kakashi in a shocked voice, smiling Naruto held up his hand as if holding something in his hand, "that clone was made of pure chakra and a such so too was the resulting explosion and by releasing a large amount of chakra at the same time as said explosion I was able to deflect it" stated the blond proudly not wanting to admit that while practicing this jutsu he nearly killed himself and only released the chakra wave by accident.

"Not like I didn't expect that you to survive you are a jonin after all" muttered Naruto grinning like a feral animal, making a fist that had all the veins in his arm bulge. "But what you didn't expect is that I mastered something else this morning". Making the ram seal Naruto muttered "kai" nothing looked to be different until he vanished and appeared next to Kakashi who blocked a kick to the chest "I can move chakra to my legs real well now" smiled Naruto before disappearing again only to get hit in the face straight up, then in the stomach sending him into a tree and unconsciousness "your good kid but like you said I am a jonin" (ok so the rest pretty much happens like in the anime and manga so just go off that, I personally don't like Sakura at this point, and Sasuke's fight pretty much was perfect so i am going to skip ahead).

Standing in front of the three genin Kakashi smiled as he told them they passed "those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash" he said smiling, "and in the end even though Naruto never complained or asked you tried to give him some of your lunch". "yeah about that, Kakashi-sensei that was a dead giveaway 'don't eat breakfast' who were you kidding I mean I ate, if I didn't I would have been weak and slow so I looked underneath the underneath, and saw it was all a trap" laughing Naruto scratched the back of his head _"why is this sort of thing so much easier now?" wondered the blond._

"_I never would have figured something like that out before" Naruto though confused _**"Well that is sort of my fault I was kinda restricting the blood flow to your brain making you stupid I guess you could say and I thought that if you were stupid I could trick you into releasing me, and it sort of worked didn't it?" **answered the kyubi nervously._"You are so dead" _thought a furious Naruto at the kyubi.

"Now you have tomorrow off to recover and then we shall meet back here at 6:00 am the day after don't be late or I will have to penalize you" Kakashi said seriously as he vanished an eye smile on his face "what is he talking about he's the one who's always late" Sakura muttered. Shaking his head Naruto walked away to train, "hey Naruto do you want to come with me to get some barbeque the rest of the rookies are going to be there too" Sakura asked nervously, Naruto was shocked Sakura had never wanted to do anything with him outside of class before "sure I can just make some clones to training while i am away" replied the blond still stunned crossing his figures he shouted "kage Bunshin no jutsu" the clearing was instantly filled with 600 Naruto's al with that big stupid grin on hiding his true self from the world.

"alright 150 of you practice chakra control, 150 practice taijutsu stances, 150 practice molding your chakra for our next jutsu and the rest practice the sensory training (I will explain later)" shouted the real Naruto seriously to the clones. "alright lets go" Naruto said as he walked past Sakura "you coming?" he shouted back at her, she was to shocked to move standing there staring at all the clones practice "yeah" running up to meet him she asked "why get clones to practice for you?" smiling he replied "these are shadow clones they remember everything they do and so if they read a book I remember what was in it and if they practice like they're doing now I will remember it like I have done it 150 times" Naruto said "wow that's cool Naruto" said Sakura impressed. "Thanks but if you don't mind me asking what do you do for training?"

Surprised Sakura replied "I really only use the academy training programs" she muttered embarrassed "sprints, sit ups, pull ups, that sort of thing". Staring at Sakura in shock Naruto said "that is really only to get you started and if all you do is that then you will never improve, you have to always push yourself beyond your limits breaking through all obstacles and become stronger everyday" replied Naruto shouting the last part with passion, fist clenched Naruto looked back down at the ground. "if you don't push yourself you become stagnant used to the strain of all the usual work you do, pale in comparison to a real ninja" not even seeing her as he spoke eyes far off Naruto sighed and continued walking.

Naruto was getting ahead of her so Sakura ran to catch up "_is this what you truly fear Naruto, letting someone else die again, you push yourself so hard you don't even notice the others you are leaving behind"_. Struggling to catch up Sakura's resolve hardened _"well I refuse to be left behind, I won't let you get this far ahead ever again, I won't let you discard your friends and bottle yourself up"_. Finally catching up to Naruto Sakura smiled "sorry I guess you got ahead of me there" she said in a kind voice, then eyes hardening she nodded to him "but i won't let that happen again". Smiling Naruto laughed "well that's good I would have to slow down just for you" turning the both continued on to the restaurant grinning.

Sarutobi sat in his office gazing into his crystal ball as Kakashi appeared in his office "I saw the whole fight so what do you think, how strong is he?" asked Sarutobi curiously "chunin chakra control, high chunin ninjutsu but he needs more jutsu, mid chunin tauijutsu, but I don't know how he is learning these jutsu he didn't even know the shadow clone explosion yesterday" finished Kakashi very serious "I don't know either but we have to find out the last thing we need is for the kyubi to teach him ninja techniques" muttered Sarutobi in a concerned voice. "Agreed sir" said Kakashi seriously, gazing out of his office window Sarutobi sighed _"Naruto what is happening in that head of yours"_

"Sorry were late, there was a black cat so I had to walk all around the village trying to get around its path" sweat dropping all the rookies looked at a grinning Naruto and a very disheveled Sakura, hair sticking out and dust on her dress she sat down and put her head down on the table which caused Naruto to smile and shake his head. "it wasn't that bad next time you want to race maybe you shouldn't worry about going on a diet if you do enough training you can eat all you like and not get fat I mean look at Chojji he eats a lot and he isn't fat just kind of chubby" muttered Naruto in a lecturing tone, everyone looking a Naruto then looked at Chojji who stopped eating and glanced at the beef in his hand and ate it whole before smiling at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto what's up" said Shikimaru in a bored tone who was currently smoking outside. "Not much just training and stuff you?" replied Naruto interested "It would be too much trouble to say" he said as he lay down on the grass outside the window, soft snoring could be heard after he lay down. "Lazy as always" Naruto muttered grinning, it felt good to be with his friends again but it was still hard to let them in he kept putting up his funny guy act and he hated when he did that.

"_but how can we trust them, they don't know us really" _whispered a voice in Naruto's head _"there my friends I have to trust them I don't want to be alone like Sasuke" though Naruto back defensively "but we don't need them all we need is us, and power to kill all our enemies" _shaking his head Naruto ignored the voice. "hey are you alright Naruto" asked Sakura "yeah fine just need some air nice seeing you guys bye" said Naruto walking running out of the restaurant.

Arriving at his house Naruto threw his coat on a chair and lay down on his bed _"what is happening to me I'm talking to myself now, am I going crazy?" though the disturbed blond teen. _**"your mind is having a tough time dealing with all the stress of finding out about me, iruka's death and the fusing, it is creating another personality to take the stress and it looks like it is just waiting for the right opportunity to take charge but what that is I don't know"** finished the fox sounding shaken _"how can this get any worse" _Naruto thought in fear as he curled up to go to sleep.

Alright so that was chapter 3 the time skips are starting to irritate me so I think from here on out I will use ================ for a time change, but besides that there were some good fight scenes I hope you liked it and as for how he is going about learning these jutsu don't worry Naruto isn't going to be super powerful he will be strong but ahhh you'll see it's guuna be fun, so as usual R&R and thanks for reading, your support shall keep me writing into the wee hours of the morning… well that and energy drinks n coffee, PEACE I BE OUT YO!.

UPDATED CHAPTER

Doton: Shinjuuuzanshu no jutsu = earth release suicidal beheading

Fūton: Daitoppa= wind release great breakthrough

Kage no kurōn bakuhatsu= shadow clone explosion


	4. but shadow can hide in the brightest day

ALRIGHT, this next chapter will be a long one and I plan to write and write continually until I find myself so tired I have to sleep everyday so with a fulltime job and studying on the side you can imagine this is guna be really exhausting but it is worth it, also my Xbox 360 is in for repairs so that is one less thing I don't have to make time for. So my new playlist is longer but still very good, my curse by killswitch, ten thousand fists by disturbed, moon shield by in flames, cries in vain by bullet for my valentine, duality by slipknot, phenomenon by thousand foot krutch, forgot about dre by featuring Eminem. Ok so I am getting sick of the jutsu names I am using I am not Japanese so I shall write them in English since I write and speak it alright? Good now enjoy the next chapter and keep caryin the fire. Jiraiya do the intro

"yes it is I the most manliest of men Jiraiya the toad mountain sage and super pervert of the village hidden in the leaves, hahahahahaha" slapping him in the face tsunade look's seriously at the readers "Kibishii fuyu no kokoro does not own Naruto, now I have an old pervert to kill". And screams of pain were heard all day.

Waking the next morning sun beaming down on his face Naruto glared at his open wind he, _"always something" _he thought. "Who are you and what do you want" the former jinchuriki asked angrily.

Poking his head from behind the fridge door Kakashi said "oh I was just passing by and thought I could see if you were up yet, I needed to borrow some milk for my coffee".

"Milks bad get lost" stated Naruto. "that's not very hospitable of you", "yes well it's hard to be nice to someone who is breaking and entering" the blond deadpanned "yes, well" now glaring at the man Naruto stood up and walked to the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower and by the time I get out you better be gone".

Closing the door and turning on the water Naruto undressed and hopped in, "cold as usual" he muttered. On the other side of the door Kakashi sighed his mood seemed to change every day, depressing then happy now angry.

Scratching his head he walked over to the window and tossed what he had brought for him on the bed 3 sets of new clothes one from him for doing so well on the bell test, one from the hokage, and one from the people down at ichiraku.

The first consisted of black sunglasses with a deep blue long sleeve shirt a mesh plated vest to go underneath, a vest like the kind jonin wore only black and with his signature whirl in the center of the back, an anbu mask that looked like a fox, _"I brought one of those to Sasuke and Sakura too since there the first t_eam _i ever passed Sasuke was easy a raven, but Sakura's was hard first I thought something girly then remembered she was part of the team, and then it hit me a badger, I just hope she doesn't find out why a badger"_.

Deep blue fingerless gloves with deep blue pants but at the bottom on the back there were orange flames. Smiling at that Kakashi looked at the next from the hokage who liked green evidently.

A green shirt with, black cargo pants and sandals and another vest, green this time, with the whirl on the back as well. A new weapon pouch and leg holster both black and full of new kunai, ninja wire, explosive tags, shuriken, and two sealing scrolls.

The last was a more civilian look with orange pants and a white muscle shirt and an orange hoody with a black liner in the hood. Dropping the note he had written for the kid Kakashi eye smiled and vanished as the bathroom door reopened and out stepped Naruto, seeing the stuff on the bead so he walked over and opened the note

Dear Naruto

All your friends and I wanted to give you some stuff for passing my test the other day I was very surprised by how well you fought yesterday during the bell test and so was the third hokage, also the nice people at ichiraku said they were proud of you too, also since you are a part of the first genin team I ever passed I gave you an official anbu mask that if you ever decide to join is reserved for you, but you can use it if you want, and if it breaks you can get a replacement by going to room 118 in the hokage tower and giving them your ninja id number. So in this order the things in front of you go me, the honorable third hokage, and ichiraku. Have a nice day and keep practicing.

p.s. the training method you are using is good but if you want some serious training you might want to stop by training ground 9 at 6:45 am today.

Tearing up Naruto vowed to apologize to his sensei for this morning even if he did break in, grabbing the mask he noticed the fox face and grinned. Walking over to the fridge he ate a quick breakfast of ramen, changed into Kakashi's outfit with the ninja gear the hokage had given him and sealed the rest of the clothes into one of the scrolls he had gotten.

Leaping from roof to roof Naruto quickly made his way to training ground 9 it was easy to find since the training ground numbers go clockwise around the village. Landing on a tree branch Naruto looked around and wondered "_so where exactly am I, oh.."_ suddenly Kakashi walked into the clearing interrupting his thoughts.

From another direction a man in a green spandex suit walked into view, "so my eternal rival you picked last time so what is it today?" said the green clad ninja rather loudly "I know, we shall see who can catch that boy hiding in the trees first" the man said loudly again looking in Naruto's direction they both nodded to each other and vanished in Naruto's direction.

He however immediately channeled chakra into his feet and legs and took off as fast as he could while doing the kage bunshin and scattering them in all directions. Memories immediately appeared in his mind of clones being destroyed by the other older ninja, the one who told his clone his name was might guy had very good taijutsu and was extremely fast, and Kakashi was as well but he seemed to be picking his targets rather than going for everyone in sight. _"this is going to be a pain"_ thought Naruto.

Three hours later Naruto leapt into a clearing and his legs gave way as he landed making him collapse into a heap. He had lots of chakra left but he was still exhausted physically, suddenly both older men landed next to him and sat down.

"well you gave us a good run Naruto but, you were wearing to much weight to keep up that pace forever and if you hadn't released so many clones we would have caught you immediately", "yes and I thought I had you at least three times" said guy.

Laughing Naruto nodded "you did but I used the replacement jutsu at the last second, and you still would have caught me if you both weren't holding back for my sake, I know it was for my benefit that's why I left the weights on" he finished panting as he sat back up.

"thanks Kakashi sensei my morning workout is usually good but it isn't this good I loved that" said the smiling boy tugging his gloves and checking his mask was still in his pouch.

"well you know Naruto me and guy do this every morning so if you like we could include you in our challenges most days, and on others you could just follow the training schedule we give you" said Kakashi embarrassed.

"yes you have great potential, this would be helping bring your fires of youth to a great blaze like mine and my student Lee's!" he shouted the last part "sounds good" muttered the blond staring askance at guy, as a mini him appeared and shouted "my name is rock Lee and I have chosen you as my eternal rival please accept!" he said finishing with a thumbs up.

Looking at Lee Naruto sighed and grabbed his hand making it into a fist and pointing it towards himself Naruto did the same and pointed his fist at Lee, bumping his fist against lees Naruto smiled.

"so you want to be my rival, fine I'll take you on but be warned I am a full time trainer I do it in the morning, during the day, while doing missions, and at night so you better step up" stated the blond. "YOSH I SHALL TRAIN EVERYDAY AND IF I CANT I WILL DO 600 PUNCHES AND IF I CANT DO THAT I WILL DO 1200 KICKS AND IF I CANT DO THAT….." at this Naruto stopped listening and leapt into a tree shouting his goodbye _"better get to training". _

Creating 600 shadow clones Naruto directed 300 to work on chakra control by tree climbing, 150 working on chakra molding for jutsu, 100 practicing taijutsu stances, and 50 practicing sensory training. This entailed having one clone blindfolded while having others move around him at different distances, flowing out his chakra to find and pinpoint the other clones locations slowly reducing the amount he needed to use. Until it was so small it would be almost unnoticeable.

After he was done that he turned up his weights to 1oo pounds and began doing punches, jumping jacks, sit ups, pushups, kicks, hand stands and just sprinting around the clearing he was in. after about three hours Naruto was exhausted, standing he thought "_no I gota push my limit if I don't I'll get left behind and I will have failed iruka again"_.

Doing some hand seals Naruto shouted "fire release grand fireball jutsu", blowing a huge fireball out that destroyed and burned the area around himself Naruto jumped and twisted in midair throwing three kunai at targets and hitting only two before using the replacement jutsu to transport into a tree like he was in a real fight.

Throwing more kunai and shuriken he leapt forward and detonating the exploding tags on the end burning his hand slightly. Gritting his teeth in pain he shouted "wind release great breakthrough" and preformed the jutsu seal less, realizing the dent in his chakra that created he smiled "well that wasn't that much in the long run but better to master it before using it in a fight that way". **"yeah like that's gunna help, you need a stronger jutsu, hear try this jutsu"** said the fox forcing a jutsu onto Naruto.

"_yeah, yeah"_ forming hand signs and molding his chakra as best he could, said "earth release earth dragon jutsu" a dragon of earth about twice the size of Naruto leapt out of the ground. Pointing his hand at a group of trees and as the dragon crashed through them he laughed. Until he felt a huge drop in his chakra reserves. _"better use that sparingly"_

"nice" collapsing onto the grass Naruto fell backwards and smiled "back to the grind tomorrow but I can't say I don't love it".

Watching as the clouds passed slowly by Naruto sighed, straitening as a twig snapped near him. _"no chakra signature I can sense but he could be ten feet away at this point and I wouldn't notice"._

as a green blur shot into the clearing shouting "leaf hurricane". Leaping to his feet only to have to dodge a kick to the head and then a sweep at his mid-section Naruto leapt back and smiled standing there fire in his eyes was rock Lee.

"so is it a fight or training you come for Lee?", "I wish to train and after seeing how youthful you are in your training I have decided that together with my team we could become very strong if we trained together, so what do you say Naruto" asked the serious ninja in front of him.

"I don't know" said the blond teen. "if you do not think you can hold your own I will understand" said the thick browed teen egging Naruto on. Standing behind Lee was his team mates, guy had introduced them as Tenten, and Neji hyuga. The both looked bored but Neji also looked like he felt pity for Naruto. _He pity's me why because I don't want to fight my friend or does he think I am weak, that's it he thinks I am weak". _"_bastard"_ Naruto screamed in his head.

Quivering with his eyes hidden from sight Naruto shouted as he shot forward "bring it on" a crazed look on his face. Swinging a chakra infused fist at Lee Naruto felt his muscles rip as he moved his arm at high speed with all that weight on, barely noticing as he swung again only for Lee to dodge it, throwing in a sweeping kick then flipping into the air Naruto tossed a hail of shuriken at the green clad boy who disappeared only to have to dodge again, as an axe kick passed through the space his head had just been, and shattered the earth around Naruto for at least a foot in every direction.

"you sure do take training seriously Naruto" said Lee smiling, "I'm not training I'm trying to hurt you, Naruto isn't here right now there is only me" smiled Naruto cruelly. Disappearing into an uppercut Naruto laughed madly as he hit the taijutsu specialist with a quick kick to the chest before following up with a grand fireball jutsu. Standing off to the side in the tree line Neji and Tenten couldn't believe what they were seeing Lee was getting beat by a rookie.

Only to have it blocked by might guy "what are you doing Naruto this is training not combat" said the green clad jonin standing over his student. "what you want some to heh, fine I'll bust you to then it doesn't matter who it is", speeding towards the teen before he could go on the offensive again guy knocked Naruto out in an instant.

"Kakashi you better take him to the hospital his muscles have ripped in his arms and legs he'll be in pain when he awakens but mostly you will need to find out what happened to him to make him attack Lee like that", nodding Kakashi disappeared.

Standing looking into his crystal ball the third hokage was shocked, Naruto had never attacked anyone like that before. He didn't even seem to have a reason other than to harm the boy. _"why do I have the feeling that life is about to get more complicated, and that I probably won't like it"_ thought the elderly ninja with a sigh. Puffing on his pipe he wondered what the previous hokage would have done, And couldn't help but smile.

Naruto laying in the hospital bead yet again was frustrated as he began healing his right arm, his legs and other arm were healed already but he was still not sure what had happened he was talking with Lee then he had the urge to fight him at full power when he had challenged Naruto like that, yet again he had acted on instinct.

"why did I do that" he asked himself _"because you could, you had the element of surprise and he paid for letting his guard down and now he won't ever do it again"_ said a voice in Naruto's head "_who are you and why did you do that"_, _' I just told you and you did it you love to fight and so do I but until you can beat me you are a danger to anyone who would be your friend, because I hate everything, I am the part of the kyubi you didn't want his hate and anger, the pure animal rage, to slit an enemy's throat and spill his guts so he can watch himself bleed to death"_ laughing inside his head Naruto knew he would have to be careful around people so this didn't happen again.

**Walking into Naruto's hospital room the third hokage smiled seeing the boy up and about, he was standing by the window looking outside a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry about what happened I guess I got carried away" said the teen to Hiruzen, stopping dead in the doorway Sarutobi frowned "Naruto you don't get carried away with that kind of training you didn't spar you attacked Lee, you can tell me, now what really happened".** **Staring at the closest thing Naruto had to a grandfather he almost told him but instead said "I don't know it was like I lost control, I had a huge power rush and suddenly I was fighting Lee" **_**"it must have been the kyubi influencing Naruto's mind"**_** thought the third hokage.** **Seeing recognition on the hokage's face Naruto knew he was blaming it on the fox, **_**"probably for the best"**_** thought the teen looking out the window again at the hokage monument, thinking about the previous hokage's and if he should resume his old dream or accept that the village wouldn't accept him as hokage.** "_**they won't stand for it so is there any point in trying?" "should I do what I used to and scream screw the odds I'll power through no matter the barrier and laugh while doing it" "do I even deserve to be hokage if I can't even control myself though"**_**.** **He wasn't sure but he knew that he had to keep everyone at a distance until he got this second personality under control. Shaking his head and trying to focus, Naruto could feel the anger from the personality he was calling the beast trying to flow into and control him **_**"come on let's cut loose and kill something" **_**he heard the beast whispering to Naruto. Clamping down on the urge to kill, naruto shrugged on his vest and walked towards the door and past the hokage. "I need to go for a walk" he said. ** **Walking down the hall towards the hospital exit Naruto felt the** **Rage building inside himself like fire in his chest, Naruto ran for the exit, pelting down the halls at full speed swerving around people until he couldn't take it and leapt through a window into open air.** **Landing hard 5 meters down from the window Naruto rolled to his feet and kept running. Leaping over people in the streets and jumping fences like hurdles and cutting through crowds until he was back in the forest, screaming at the top of his lungs as pain, hatred, and shame blazed in his veins.** "_**You can't fight me forever just give in and let me have my fun" **_**whispered the beast. **_**"get out of my head!"**_**. **_"you heard him get lost" forcing the beast into the now empty cage inside Naruto and resealing it kyubi smiled "let's see you get out of that you little shit"_**.** **Laughing Naruto sank to his knees and curled up into a ball as relief flooded him **_**"you bastard let me out I'll kill you and him both rip your hearts out and eat them!" **_**silencing the voice and standing Naruto gripped his mask, his face red and dirty.** "**show no pity, show no weakness, stand tall and never falter" slashing the back of his hand with a kunai Naruto finished his personal mantra, "never back down, show no mercy, and protect all that is precious to you whatever the cost".** **Wrapping his hand Naruto sighed finally calm again. **_**"good at least with this on I don't feel afraid of myself anymore" **_**he thought looking down at the fox faced mask, feeling his chakra still separated from himself Naruto realized his clones must still be active and began releasing them ten at a time. Sorting through the experiences of all the clones Naruto's control went up, and he had another jutsu to use even if it was just.** "_**you need me even with that new jutsu"**_** whispered the beast, shaking his head Naruto disappeared into the trees heading for town. **_**"I don't need you, all I need is to do my duty and get stronger, for that the last thing I need is you"**_**.** **Glancing down at his watch Naruto sighed with all that had happened his day off was pretty much over enough time to get something to eat and relax for an hour before sleep. ** **Walking in the direction of ichiraku Naruto sighed he was sick of barbeque but he did feel bad about walking out on his friends the other day.**_** "probably better this way, I'm still dangerous it seems"**_** he thought remembering Lee.** **Getting to the stand he put on a smile as the smells wafted to him, even without moving the cloth from in front of the door Naruto saw the place was packed only one free seat in the joint. With twelve seats in the place Naruto wondered how they got so popular suddenly.** **Moving the flap and going inside Naruto stopped his mouth hanging open at the sight before him, in order from right to left sat rock Lee, Sakura haruno, then the empty seat, Shikimaru nara, Chojji akamichi, Ino yamanaka, Tenten, Neji hyuga, Kiba inuzuka, Hinata hyuga, Shino aburame, and then Sasuke Uchiha. Lee was trying without success to convince Sakura to go out with him. Shikimaru was smoking while telling Ino why he liked it, and she was blatantly telling him it was gross and unattractive. Chojji was eating and laughing. Tenten was eating while telling Neji about all the different reasons her throwing weapons were superior a bow, while he was staring at his ramen in confusion, as if he had never eaten food before. Kiba was feeding akamaru while eating himself and encouraging Hinata to eat. Shino was watching them, no expression on his face. Sasuke was eating slowly like nothing was out of the ordinary in that situation, while simultaneously ignoring the group of ninja in the stand with him like he didn't even know them.** "**hey guys, what's up" said Naruto taking his seat between Sakura and Shikimaru. "sorry about earlier Lee I guess I got carried away" Naruto muttered apologetically. "there is no need to apologies, I have suffered minor injuries and they have already healed my ribs" he replied with a thumbs up.** **Shaking his head Naruto wondered at Lee and his endless amount of optimism. **_**"he is just way too much"**_** thought the blond smiling.** "**well if you can move on I guess I will to but I still feel bad" said Naruto. "well you could always do some training with me later that would make up for anything you could do". Nodding Naruto looked back to the rest of his friends.** "**so how do all of you know each other?" asked the village pariah. "well Lee, Tenten, and Neji were already here and we just got to talking and turns out we all know you" said Sakura.** "**hhn" grunted Sasuke, looking around not really caring for anything in this room. Reaching into his pouch he began spinning a kunai in his hand, to allay the boredom. "Sasuke get into the conversation or just sit there it's your choice but stop bothering me with the swishing, it's irritating" the pariah muttered irritated.** **Glaring at him Sasuke threw some money on the counter and walked out muttering "idiot". "so who forced sunshine to come to the party?" asked Naruto. "no one he came by himself. After the fight with Kakashi sensei he has been really interested in you for some reason", replied Sakura wanting to go after him. ** "**Well anyway how's the training with the shadow clone going Sakura?" asked Naruto, "well…."** **Stretching as he walked into his apartment Naruto sighed and closed the door, he liked talking with them and after he did he felt a lot better about his place in the world. If he had to die to protect people like them, then he would do so gladly. ** **But pushing those thought's out of his head he slowly realized his window was open again, "what do you want?" he asked looking straight at Sasuke who was standing half in and half out of a shadow. "how did you get that good, so fast?" he asked. "being a ninja is about deception I was always this good I've just been holding back". ** "**don't lie to me you were horrid in the academy and now you can almost hurt Kakashi, I don't believe it". "well I don't care now get out" said Naruto ending the conversation. "whatever" muttered Sasuke leaping out the window.** **Closing it behind the arrogant jackass Naruto lay down after taking off his outfit and sealing it into a scroll he then stuffed into his pillow case with the other. Sighing Naruto shook his head. **_**"a long day", "Naruto, Naruto narut, naru, nar, Naruto!" shouted the beast banging against the cage. **_ "_**good night you bastard, night iruka sensei, night kyubi". **__"sweet dreams kit"_** said the fox before he to fell asleep, just before Naruto fell asleep he smiled thinking of all the fun he was going to have on a real ninja mission tomorrow. "It's guna be awesome" he mumbled before sleep overcame him. **_**"you bet your ass it is" **_**whispered the beast behind his cage grinning insanely.** **Right so there is the next chapter sorry for the wait I think I will try and do 1 chapter a week but I might be updating others frequently, you know spell checker, grammar, n all that. But depending on how much free time I have they could come sooner. As for the jutsu language change let me know what you think but writing and memorizing those names is a bitch so unless I get a really compelling argument expect this to continue. Let the flames of youth burn and R&R please, till the next time bye, and peace out.**__


	5. note from author

So it has been brought to my attention that my previous chapters seem to be lacking details in character interactions. So for the last while that is what I have been working on , I am not done as of yet but when I am I shall post all the updated chapters in one day and by next week I should have another new chapter up and ready to go so if I can get ahold of this person to beta them for ,e I should be on a regular writing scedual, if not then I will probably cry like a little girl and make the next chapter either to detailed or not enough. But alas I do not see the future so u shall have to let me know what you think aloso I am looking for a pairing, sorry noy yaoi if u want that go to another fic, its not my style, so we shall have a vote

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Tenten

Temari

Tsunade(very unlikely I will do this since she is more of a grandmother figure in the manga/anime and this is kinda creepy lol)

Anko

Well that is all I shal ttyl and please read my fic *scary face* or the dog die's

bye


	6. but never fear ones own shadow

So here we are again, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. Now I have so far heard no complaints about the jutsu name switch so I shall keep it that way, whoray I win! Now I shall give you my playlist, unbroken by killswitch engage, in the end by linkin park, cries in vain by bullet for my valentine, saying goodbye to Hollywood by Eminem, but by far my favorite inspiration for this chapter has been the album nightmare by avenged sevenfold, my favorite song is buried alive, if you have not listened to it then I advise you to do so. Now to the issue I am having there are currently 8 votes in the poll right now, please vote it is important to the story so if you want any input at all please vote thank you. Also on another note I have been having some problems finishing this chapter, work and family has been crazy lately so it's hard to find the time but I hope you can forgive me. Now Garra-san do the disclaimer.

"Kibishii fuyu no kokoro does not own Naruto" gazing at the readers with hate, Garra boldly speaks "now read the chapter and review…. Or I'll kill you"

Begin

"speaking"

**Kyubi speech**

_Thoughts_

(Speaking to kyubi)

"Target in sight" muttered alpha. "Rodger that, I have a visual" replied gamma, "let's move in" delta whispered fiercely. "Hold your position" whispered alpha. "This is gamma I lost it". "It's getting away" said delta urgently. "Mission accomplished, I captured the objective" replied gamma immediately.

Standing In a small clearing Naruto held a large cat at arm's length as it tried to scratch and bite him to get away, unleashing some killer intent towards the cat, Naruto smiled when it calmed down. "You were supposed to wait for the order idiot" muttered Sasuke angry.

Looking up at Sasuke who was standing on a tree branch above him Naruto grimaced and scowled at the punk under his mask "you took too long so I acted for the good of the team, not the good of your ego" replied the blond in irritation. "Sasuke was the team leader, and this was supposed to be a learning experience and you disobeyed orders" said Kakashi frustrated, he was currently sitting in a tree behind Naruto reading his book.

Naruto sighed they had been doing missions like these for months now and he had been training continuously to become stronger than ever before, but something's never change.

"Well I did learn something, Sasuke doesn't understand that if someone has an opening like Sakura did then they should go for it, and not wait until he had an opportunity himself, so he can be the hero" replied Naruto angrily. Walking away with the cat under his arm Naruto sighed and took off his mask holding it gently even though he was angry _"it's like explaining things to a wall"_. Stopping a few yards away Naruto spun around and pointed at Sasuke "how can you expect to get stronger when you refuse to work for it, to sacrifice everything for your purpose in life" glaring in hate at the blond Sasuke shouted "what would you know about any of it, how can you know how I feel when you have been alone from the start" finished Sasuke hoarsely, eyes ragged Naruto threw the cat to Sakura and leapt into the trees.

"You know as long as I have known Naruto the only time I ever saw him cry was when iruka died" whispered Kakashi patting the cat in Sakura's arms. "he was always treated like he didn't belong, but I suppose that was because he didn't, not really" glancing at Sasuke Kakashi emphasized "Naruto was alone for a long time, practically from birth, then iruka found him and treated him like a brother supporting him with all his strength" glancing up into the trees as if searching for something he had lost Kakashi sorrowfully repeated what Naruto had told the hokage in private after the funeral.

"This ninja world can't survive, it is dark and twisted not because of some greater evil" hands griped in anger Naruto sighed "it's us, humans are violent and cruel to one another like no other species, we seem so hate filled and angry" gazing at the coffin one more time Naruto started walking away tears in his eyes, spoken softly and carried on the wind back to the third hokage Naruto said "if I could I would change everything, the way we all live, how we see others, but I am not the one to do such thing all I am is a sacrifice for this village, so for no I will carry all their hate and pain, their anger at one another" gazing up at the sky Naruto said with conviction. "I will not sway, I will not falter and I shall show no mercy to the enemies of my home, I will become a true shinobi for this village and the people inside it, and threw me they shall have peace, for as long as I can give it to them" and with that last statement Naruto leapt off the roof disappearing into the street.

Nodding to himself Kakashi leapt up onto a tree branch wondering out loud "if our whole team isn't there can we say the mission was a success, probably not" sighing Kakashi muttered to the rest of the team wearily "go to hokage tower and wait for me and Naruto I'll go find him an we will meet you there" waving to them he took off after the blond teen. _"Naruto what are you running from?" _wondered the jonin to himself as he leapt through the trees.

Feet carrying him as fast as they could Naruto focused on his speed,_ "must get away"_ Sasuke's words rang far too true for Naruto to like, and sorrow flooded him as if the lights in his world were slowly growing dimmer, as if he was fading away.

Pushing off from the next branch Naruto had to use his hands to spin onto the top of another above him before taking off again. More venting his anger than anything else, the once demon container threw a hail of shuriken at the trees around him.

Griping his chest in pain the blond signed his favorite jutsu as he landed on a particularly large branch, "shadow clone jutsu" suddenly exactly one hundred clones of Naruto appeared in the trees around him. "If I can't destroy all of you how can I be worth anything" Naruto screamed in self-loathing charging into the crowd of clones.

As the first clone came into arms reach Naruto punched it square in the face with all his strength, instantly destroying it. Using the momentum of his punch to throw himself spinning wildly off the branch, he threw a barrage of kunai into the clone army, causing several puffs of smoke to appear.

The clones realizing they were under attack charged Naruto throwing weapons and punches alike. They may not be truly alive but that did not matter to them, if the original Naruto wanted a fight that is what they would give him.

Blocking a fist aimed at his chest Naruto griped the wrist of said clone and spun throwing him into another clone that had appeared behind him, following that up with deflecting three shuriken. Naruto threw one of his own which destroyed yet another clone. Panting heavily as he dodged to the left the original Naruto's fist tightened, reaching up and grabbing two kunai from the holster at his thigh Naruto placed one in each hand and went to work destroying clones.

Leaping high into the air, the young genin summersaulted midair bringing his heel down on the head of a clone blocking his path. Spinning in a tight circle Naruto brought both kunai vertically into the necks of clones off to his left and right. The distraction of those two however allowed a third to strike the blond in the ribcage with a vicious hook. Rolling to avoid as much damage as possible Naruto tumbled onto his feet again and without stopping stabbed a clone directly behind him in the chest with his left handed kunai.

While simultaneously pushing another clone's punch o wide so it overextended its self to the right, with a follow up knee in the gut.

Smoke dissipating around him Naruto gasped for breath, wincing at the pain in his ribs and clutching his side. Throwing underhanded at three clones closing on his left, while jumping into the air spinning horizontally arms crossed over his chest, increasing the velocity of his spin, he dodged five kunai that had been hurled at him from high above.

Landing Naruto spit a glob of blood from his mouth and without seals called "fuuton: great breakthrough" without hand signs the jutsu was weaker but more than enough to destroy several clones in the area. Slamming into trees and one another the clones were helpless against the barrage, and with each one of them destroyed more strength came back to the original.

Releasing the technic Naruto croaked "what this all you got?" grinning bloodily at the clones around him, the clearly incensed genin charged.

Ducking smoothly under the fist of a clone Naruto kicked it from the hip spinning to avoid another and bringing a fist into his opponents cheek, he received a slash from a stabbed kunai on his inner bicep.

Leaping again he released kunai and shuriken in every direction destroying dozens of clones. Still not satisfied Naruto molded chakra into his feet and sped towards another group punching and dodging as fast as he could. Landing a punch to the face an elbow to the chest and a final kick to the sternum of three clones Naruto spun, as he had some space he tried to catch his breath before being accosted by another pack of clones.

Taking several small hits in the proses Naruto blocked a kick to his head and throwing his weight into a spin he used the clone to bludgeon another destroying them both. Flipping over the heads of two more to land behind them, the genin swept their legs and on the way down impaled the mirror images with a kunai in each hand.

Standing to look around Naruto noticed there was only one group of clones remaining, frowning in irritation the once jinchuriki took a quick head count. "Ten?" gripping a fistful of his pants the blonde asked incredulously "only ten of you remain, stop holding back and hit me".

Nodding they all stepped forward as one, pounding down on the lone ninja like an avalanche.

"I want to be strong, strong enough to protect everyone" panting in between sentences the young ninja stood desperation on his face. Awash in purple chakra Naruto felt more than thought another jutsu, one inscribed in his bones, something the ever silent kyubi must have left him. Crouching low the teen's whisker marks became more prominent, his canine teeth protruded more, and his nails grew longer almost into claws.

Feeling a sense of excitement flow over him the young genin leapt into the crowd. Kicking a clone off to his left Naruto spun as he landed a dark smile on his lips and brought his clawed hand up into another's throat, while blocking a thirds punch on his forearm. Chopping with his hand at the clones exposed arm Naruto hit with enough force to destroy it.

Flaring his chakra in all directions Naruto destroyed two more and a third when it got too close and he ripped its head off with one swipe of his hand. Laughing in exhilaration Naruto back handed the sixth and finished it by jumping on its neck viciously.

"What's wrong?" the demon formed Naruto queried the remaining four clones a twisted grin on his face. "What are we?" muttered the clone to the far left. Rage pouring into him Naruto whipped out his hand as he flash stepped within range of the mirror image crushing its throat in his hand. Realizing what he had been doing the blond dismissed the others and reverted back to his regular state.

Sobbing uncontrollably Naruto sank to his knees. "What am i?" Naruto had asked himself that question every day since his fusion with the nine tailed fox. "a demon, or human, I can't tell anymore" clutching his head Naruto heard (you are a monster just like me, c'mon let me out and I'll make all the pain go away) whispered the beast in Naruto's ear. "help me, someone help me" Naruto cried into his hands wishing for everything to just go away.

All of the bad memories came back to him then. Being beaten in the streets, held back in school, hated by everyone, and hating everything. Fearing for his life and living like an animal. This mask of happiness he always wore around himself poisoning him against the world that should be thankful for the protection he gave to them every day he was alive.

How could he understand Sasuke's pain? He couldn't he was always alone and afraid, until iruka came along, and now yet again he was alone.

He couldn't stand it, this feeling of sorrow and hurt "alone again, why am I always alone what did I do to deserve this?" tearing up he muttered "I don't even exist, I am nothing and shall always be nothing, I don't even have a purpose, if I can't protect one person how can I protect a whole village _"be a weapon bent on destroying all things that cause you pain". _"I won't allow you to control me beast, you are built on the same things as I am hate and anger" clenching his fists Naruto clutched his chest in pain "except I am empty and hollow, I have nothing to look forward too, except taking you into the cold grave with me".

Nodding the young blond stood limping slightly from a cut on his leg that was already healing. "I will throw myself headlong into danger, always pushing and striving to die". Grinning the genin laughed "just so I can hear you scream as you fade from this world, then maybe I can rest at last". Falling forward onto his face Naruto blacked out a grim smile on his face.

Landing softly on the ground next to Naruto Kakashi decided to step it up as a teacher "if you take this new vow seriously then you are going to need some high end training to survive". Having listened to the whole conversation Naruto was having with himself Kakashi determined he must be talking to the fox.

"_Naruto getting yourself killed won't solve anything; I just wish I could make you see that"_

Picking up the young genin Kakashi leapt into the trees towards the hokage's office _"he better wake up fast or they're going to be a little suspicious that he's passed out" _thought the copy nin thought to himself grinding his teeth in irritation. Gripping tighter onto the teen he began pushing chakra into Naruto through his palms, trying to wake him up.

"That's really starting to piss me off" muttered the blond in Kakashi's arms angrily.

Stopping on a large branch Kakashi set Naruto on his own two feet, who stepped away from the older ninja in irritation slowly brushing himself off. "You should have just waited, didn't have to carry me, I'm not a child". The young teen was muttering under his breath.

"Yeah well we had to get to the hokage tower quickly, and you only woe so fast because I jump started your chakra system" replied the copy nin rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

Staring for a moment Naruto sighed then nodded. "Whatever so are we going to get going or are we just gunna stand around here all day?" asked the genin as if it was a feasible option for Kakashi to choose.

It was now Kakashi's turn to sigh "no were leaving now, calm down Naruto" replied the older man in exasperation.

Nodding to one another they leapt into the trees, jumping from branch to branch with ease, Naruto seemed lost in thought as they hurried to the tower but Kakashi was staring at him from the corner of his eye. _"Why won't you talk to me Naruto?"_ wondered the copy ninja to himself frustrated.

Tapping his fingers on the desk the third hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen stared in irritation at the two ninja in front of him. "So let me see if I am understanding you correctly" sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose he muttered "Naruto and Kakashi took off to have some kind of talk after you completed the mission, so you decided to report in and inform me that the mission was complete without your jonin sensei?". Nodding both Sakura and Sasuke stood very straight under the gaze of the respectfully named professor.

Shaking his head the hokage muttered "fine but next time just wait for your sensei".

There was a sound at the window and all three turned to see Naruto leaping through the window, followed by Kakashi. Kakashi for his part looked fine, but as for Naruto his cloths were torn in places and there was a small amount of blood on his clothes like he had been in a fight. Staring at the two as they calmly walked over to rejoin their team Sarutobi forced a reason for their lateness out of them with his gaze.

"Sorry were late lord hokage but we ran into some trouble on the way over….." started Kakashi apologetically only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"I went off to train after the mission and he followed me wanting to see how I was doing, since these d rank missions are so boring, after a light spar we came here realizing that these two were probably standing in your office rather than down at the mission center returning that stupid cat" finished Naruto crossing his arms and looking pointedly at the furball in Sakura's arms.

Sighing the third hokage glared at all of them over steepled fingers a vein throbbing on his head. "Considering the fact that you are all tired after a long day I will let you off light and as for these boring d rank missions" said the hokage leaning on his arm. If you really want I will allow you do a slightly more difficult mission tomorrow, but for now…" trailing of the hokage began slouching slightly so his face was hidden by his hands before standing up and shouting "get that cat back to the fire daimyo's wife and get out of my office before I have all your ninja licenses suspended indefinitely".

Running out of the room Sakura and Sasuke sighed when Kakashi closed the door behind them; he and Naruto had bowed in respect then calmly walked out rather than run. "Well at least we got a better mission out of this mess" muttered Naruto placing his hands behind his head.

"And you got us in trouble with the hokage as well, you idiot" muttered Sasuke leaning against the wood paneling in the hallway.

Shaking his head in frustration Naruto began walking towards his house. "We have been a team for what, six months now and all we do Is these stupid d rank missions" sighing as he reached the stairs Naruto looked back at them determination in his eyes. "But you never change, the missions never change and this village never changes, it's all just so boring, why can't you see it Sasuke?" wondered Naruto as he left walking down the stairs and out of the hokage's tower.

"_At least I've gotten stronger in the last few months, I trained until I couldn't move every day, I want to test my strength and I don't think there is anyone in this village I could fight seriously, and it would mean anything_" sighing Naruto continued walking towards the training ground he always used, hands in his pockets he side stepped a kunai that had been thrown at him, and as another neared he spun whipping his hands out of his pockets and caught it between the pointer and middle finger on his right hand.

Hearing a hail of shuriken flying at him with his super human hearing (yet another thing he had gotten from the fox) Naruto flipped the kunai over so the handle landed in his palm, turning quickly he used it to deflect all six shuriken out of the air, then threw the stolen weapon at the person attacking him from the trees.

Dropping from the tree Sasuke stared at Naruto in interest, "how can you be this good, I am an Uchiha and all those attacks should have hit even if I don't have my sharingan"

Hands balled into fist Naruto stared back in contempt, "I once knew a man with raven hair and black eyes, he said he was strong and always was he going for the noble prize, and so I challenged him to a fight in surprise, attacking in confidence he shouted his clans name and in a flash he was dead and all I saw in him was red dolls eyes" finishing his little poem Naruto began laughing clutching his sides.

His hands tightening in rage Sasuke stared at Naruto shaking, "Do you think that's funny asshole?" asked Sasuke angry.

"my clan this, my clan that" muttered Naruto in irritation his head tilted slightly looking down on Sasuke, "you are so narrow minded all you think of is your clan, never striving or pushing yourself". Facing the slightly younger ninja Naruto stared straight into his eyes and whispered just loud enough for him to hear "how can you kill anyone if you only ever focus on your sharingan?" grining insolently.

Looking at the blond teen in front of him Sasuke asked "how do you know anything about my clan, how do you know anything about the Uchiha?".

Smiling slightly as if it was all a big joke Naruto muttered "there you go again about your clan, your clan means shit to me, don't you get that Sasuke you can't get me to do anything because you are weak and pathetic". As if mocking the young ninja Naruto turned his back on him and began walking away. "you will never kill your brother Sasuke because of one simple fact" glancing back at him with pity on his face Naruto said slowly "you have nothing in you that could compare to the hate he feels for you, and your clan" still walking Naruto nodded placing his hands behind his head as he went. "The only thing in you is fear, fear of your brother, fear of fighting, fear of killing, dying, living, it's very simple the only thing you feel is fear, here let me show you".

Turning quickly on his heel Naruto blasted Sasuke with as much killing intent as he could muster, pouring all his rage and anger into it, and allowing that to be enhanced with chakra. Smiling as he saw Sasuke's eyes widen in fear naruto knew he had him. "If all you can do is stand there what is going to stop me from killing you?" asked Naruto in a deep threatening tone of voice.

Shaking in fear Sasuke felt everything as fresh as he had the day his family and clan were killed by his own brother, fear and anger so sharp he should have been bleeding. Digging deep into that hate Sasuke drew a kunai, and placed it in his hand pointing straight at Naruto.

Laughing as he saw this Naruto smiled large saying in excitement "yes that's it grab hold of that feeling, hate, now attack me Sasuke, try with all you have to strike me down and crush me!" shouted Naruto in exhilaration, drawing his own kunai a crazed look on his face.

Leaping forward Sasuke was about to stab at Naruto when his hand was stopped in midair.

"That's enough" said Kakashi hatake looking down at his two students in disappointment, Sasuke was still struggling to get his hand free, but Naruto was standing calmly as if nothing had ever happened, kunai already back in its holster.

Looking at the pure rage in Sasuke's eyes Kakashi knocked him out with one blow to the back of the neck.

Placing the young man on the ground the copy nin stared at Naruto in sorrow, "getting yourself killed won't help anything Naruto" Kakashi told the teen in a heart sick voice. "It won't help you, or me, it won't even help the village, because in the end they need you more than they know".

Glaring at the older man Naruto barked "what would you know of it, I am a human sacrifice, a jinchuriki in true form" throwing his arms wide as if proclaiming something to a large crowd Naruto bellowed. "I Naruto uzumaki, the dubbed demon child of Konoha do willingly vow to die for this village and all its inhabitants if I can save even one person in doing so, and on top of that I swear to tear down all who threaten or endanger anyone in my home village". Dropping his arms Naruto smiled, a grim smile but one none the less.

Shaking his head Kakashi crossed his fingers and created a shadow clone to take Sasuke home. As it walked away Kakashi turned to Naruto and said, "if you truly wish to fight enemies of that caliber you are going to need better training and as the first part of this, and as a show of the faith I have in you I am going to teach you something I have never taught anyone before".

Taking a wide stance Kakashi preformed eleven hand seals and thrust his hand straight down holding his right wrist with his left hand, his whole arm tense. Staring in amazement Naruto watched as electricity began to flow from Kakashi's palm, the sound of chirping birds could be heard, starting with a few and slowly growing to seemingly thousands of birds.

"chidori" shouted the copy ninja staring intently at his palm.

Straightening Kakashi looked straight into Naruto's eyes the grip on his wrist tightening slightly, "when you master this jutsu you will be able to destroy enemies with a single blow". Rushing at a rock so fast Naruto could barely follow he plunged his hand then his arm into it to the elbow, and then as he pushed more chakra into the jutsu the rock exploded.

Standing and brushing the rubble from himself, Kakashi hatake, the copy ninja laughed at the look on his students face. "What?" he asked pointing at his vest "did you think I got this for free?".

Staring in awe Naruto grinned, if he learned that jutsu he would be able to fight high level ninja, and he might even find one that could kill him.

Sighing Kakashi held up one finger, "but you can only use this jutsu under certain circumstances like if your enemy is unable to move, or if you can surprise him" nodding Kakashi eye smiled in the way he did.

Looking confused Naruto tilted his head a little and asked "why, that jutsu seems pretty strong to me, hit the guy and he dies, simple enough" finished the teen in confusion.

Smiling again Kakashi said in a lecturing tone "yes but you need speed and because of the way this jutsu is channeled, in a straight line down your arm, you can only move in a straight line, while with the more advanced version you have slightly more flex room and reduced tunnel vision, you still have to move to fast to see properly to dodge efficiently". Finishing his long speech Kakashi watched as Naruto nodded.

Nodding himself Kakashi told the attentive young genin alright these are the hand seals for the jutsu and you channel the chakra like this…"

Falling down face down on his bed later that day Naruto groaned as his hand hit the bed, after training to learn the chidori all day he could make the basic form but lacked the speed, and after some persuasion on the copy nin's side he upped his weights by 50 pounds, needless to say his right hand was burned and sore, but he couldn't stop smiling.

And even as he fell asleep he had a silly smile on his face.

Sitting outside a certain blond knucklehead's window Kakashi hatake smiled. Never had he seen a student as promising as the one he had just trained the last 6 hours straight, his chakra control need's some work and his style is lacking in taijutsu, buy besides that he had several decent jutsu and a huge amount of chakra.

Stretching slightly Kakashi stood turning away from the blonds window to walk towards his own home, "if that kid keeps this up the ninja world is gunna have a serious problem stopping him from doing whatever he wants" muttered the jonin ninja to himself placing his hands in his pockets a grin on his face.

Reaching the edge of the building he had been perched on before Kakashi's leapt off into the street and with any luck his bed.

Well this chapter did take a while but just to mess with you guys, and truthfully to proof read and spellcheck, grammar check, add details and all that other stuff I shall wait until tomorrow sometime to put this out. Sorry it has taken me so long and I hope you haven't given up on me, it is hard to find the time when working 50 hours a week, and finding time for the rest of my life.

I would also like to ask you all to go and read crimson flame of the kitsune and bother the author about more chapters, his work is excellent and I want him to PUT MORE OUT so we can all read them.

Now WITH MY YOUTH RESTORED I SHALL EXPLODE INTO FRIVILOUS YOUTHFULL MOTION, OF DANCE. Jokes I don't dance.

New segment, this shall be reserved for quotes I find cool or entertaining you will have to identify them and pm me with the answer if you want: I shall light this holly ring, release its cleansing flame and burn a path into the divine beyond.


	7. im back

So I know I have been away for some time now, but im back and dedicated to bringing you the quality of work that you deserve, in the past I rushed chapters just 2 get them out and not bothering to work on fine tuning, it shames me to know the mistakes I have made in the past but I know I can show you the vision of this story that I see.

I am no longer in the dark place that I was, and now im back 2 bring you my version of the naruto universe, here to stay Kibishii fuyu no kokoro.


End file.
